Illusionist
by lizteroid
Summary: Bree/Ty, meeting up again, both are married to other people.


She hadn't seen him in a few years, and now this, just what she needed, a huge stomach. He just got more handsome by the day, not that she knew that since she'd only saw him briefly at the store about two years ago, and before that about a year prior to the store encounter. But now Bree stood there, eyes locked with his as he looked over her form and eventually smiled, a little cheeky, but the smile that had always melted her heart back since the days when they used to have the good times.

"Wow, hi Bree" he smiled gently to the redhead who ha now become even more pale than she usually was. He gave her a charming and gentle smile as he smiled down to her baby bump, "Nice look" he chuckled.

Bree blushed and giggled a little as he said so, he'd always had a way with words when it came to pleasing her, "I'm doing great thanks" she nodded soft, "And yourself? How's your life going now?"

_'Brilliant now that I've seen you again…'_ he wanted to say but instead he gave a normal answer, "Oh it's fantastic thanks. I suppose you're getting along well too…?"

Bree giggled as she saw his eyes drop once more to the bump on her front and she nodded, "Of course…"

Ty smiled gently, "Are you…alone here?" he asked.

"By alone you mean is my husband with me?" she smirked, "And that answer would be no, Orson is not with me here"

"Orson…?" Ty raised his brow.

"Yes Orson, and if you like that name, here's our surname; Hodge" Bree said to Ty.

Ty chuckled a little, _'I'm pretty sure Bree Mason-Grant would have sounded better than Hodge ever could. Bree Hodge…is she for real?!'_ he looked to Bree, "Do you wanna go for a catch up?"

The redhead smiled coyly, "I'd like that" she nodded also.

Ty extended his arm out for Bree and he smiled gently as she linked her arm with his and walked with him to the ice cream and dessert parlour across the way. He continued to glance at Bree as they walked together, smiling gently, until an elderly lady came up to them, "Ty…" she greeted him, he smiled back and she continued, "Is this your lovely wife? Oh and a baby on the way…" she said.

Bree gasped a little, but tried to keep her smile as the woman reached forwards to touch her bump, "Oh, honey…I really need to use the bathroom…" she said looking to Ty, who nodded.

"Uh…I'm sorry Mrs Haddon, but Bree needs to go, so I'll see you around soon" he smiled charmingly.

"Take care Ty and…Bree" she smiled after them as they began to walk away, making a detour to the bathroom.

Bree sighed, "Sorry about that, I'm just so damn tired of old ladies thinking they can give my tummy a jiggle, I don't like and the padding itches when it moves…!"

Ty shot a quick glance to Bree and raised a brow, "Padding…?"

_'Oh dear Lord!'_ Bree frowned, "Yes padding…" Bree swallowed and took Ty's hand in her own and walked with him to a bench before she looked to him, she sighed, "Ty…I'm not pregnant, it's Danielle who is having the baby, I'm…protecting her and Orson and I will be the baby's parents" Bree smiled gently.

Ty looked to the redhead and he sighed, he softly caressed over Bree's cheek, "Bree…you're an excellent mother, don't let anybody tell you any different. And this baby will most definitely have the best life it could get with you" he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and softly smiled to her.

Bree gave a soft smile and she looked into Ty's eyes as he caressed her cheek, she blushed a little and gave a gentle giggle, "Ty…" Bree saw Ty leaning in to her, he looked into her eyes, his hand still on her cheek. The redhead had her hand over her bump and she placed her other hand over Ty's on her cheek. Bree looked to Ty's lips as they neared her own, she gently closed her eyes as she felt Ty's lips linger near hers, she sighed gently, "Ty…we shouldn't do this…" she whispered.

He chuckled softly, "Bree…it's only a kiss" he murmured.

She nodded softly and moved her lips against Ty's, she moved her own hand to his cheek and the two shared the kiss, their lips moving against each other's. Softly Bree looked to him now as Ty pulled back and he brushed her hair back behind her ear.

She looked back on the time they spent together since they had known each other; all that time they dated back in college, when Ty took her virginity, the break up when she got with Rex, then the numerous times she'd seen him while she was married to Rex and then engaged to George. That final time, when George had been alive, Bree and Ty had shared a kiss then, on the dance floor as she had asked him to dance after knocking back George's request.

"Bree…you know I still love you" Ty whispered to her.

Bree looked into Ty's eyes and she saw the truth, he was definitely in love with Bree and true she still thought about him whenever she saw him around, and when that happened her own feelings for him came flooding back to her. And now with seeing the look in Ty's eyes, she could feel those feelings returning stronger than ever. Did she love him too?

Ty smiled to Bree and he whispered, "Bree say something"

Bree didn't answer with words, she pulled Ty to her lips once more, crushing her own to his before she then murmured, "Hey, why don't we go for ice cream at my place? Orson's away at the minute…I can at least get rid of this padding"

He nodded and gave a soft smile, standing before he helped Bree to stand too. He continued to hold Bree's delicate hand as they began to walk along the sidewalk to the car, Ty had chosen to bring his new car today, his Subaru and Bree had decided to cab it today, so this worked out well. Reaching the car, Bree was impressed as Ty opened the door for her and helped her inside before he walked around and got inside himself. Ty gently touched Bree's hand which was softly placed over her bump before he then started the ignition and drove away to Bree's home.

They arrived at Bree's in Wisteria Lane, Ty had been here before when Bree and Rex had first moved in, in fact he'd been there for their housewarming along with his wife and son, he stepped out of the car and hurried around to help Bree out too, "Nobody will ask questions right?" he asked her.

"Oh Ty, it's fine…" Bree smiled soft. She led Ty to the door and let it swing open before she let him in first and followed closely behind. Ty turned to Bree once the door was closed and he smiled, pulling her close to him, the bump in the way and she giggled, "Help me take this off…?"

Ty nodded and waited for Bree to turn around. She did eventually and he gently lifted her blouse, seeing her soft porcelain skin revealed underneath and he swallowed softly, leaning to unharness the pregnancy pad from her form. Bree was so heavenly, she was everything he wanted in a woman and more, "Okay, all done" he gently announced to Bree.

The redhead then turned around and she smiled softly, "Thanks…" what she didn't realise, she had gone up a pad size now and was wearing the body pad, which meant she would have to remove her blouse. Bree blushed and she looked down.

"What is it?" Ty asked her.

"I have to change…" Bree muttered softly, "I'll be right back"

"Change?" Ty questioned.

"My blouse…"

"You can do that here" Ty smiled and looked deep into Bree's eyes and held onto her wrist softly before he reached with his other hand to the top button and unhooked it, all the time staring into Bree's amazing green eyes.

**End.**


End file.
